


The Truth in the Lie

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Prompt was for a reunion kiss before and after Dean meets Jess.





	The Truth in the Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was for a reunion kiss before and after Dean meets Jess.

The blood was pumping hard in Sam's veins. He hadn't hunted in years--not since that first Halloween away from home and he hadn't meant to and, anyway, he wasn't hunting now.

He was Sam Winchester, pre-law student, with the money put away for a ring for his girl and she was--she was--

She was not the man smiling that bright, cocky smile as he balanced over Sam, offering a soft and throaty, "Easy, tiger," while Sam's pulse hammered in his throat. 

Just for a second Dean (Ohgod Dean Dean Dean's here) applied the right amount of pressure, smiled that hard-edged, claiming smile.

And they didn't have to say a word.

Dean pressed into him, and for a second everything was like--before. Before the acceptance letter, before the blow-up, before every moment with Dean had become an apology.

Dean looked him straight in the eye and for one second the hard edges melted away into openness.

And then he could see the fear. The deep ache of something that had brought Dean here, made his eyes the wrong kind of wild.

He never did have much control when he saw his brother this way.

The apartment was quiet around them--Jess asleep in the next room, and Sam just leaned up and took his brother's lips with his.

If something broke open inside him then he didn't know what it was and it didn't hurt.

Dean didn't whimper into his mouth and Sam didn't shift his hips against Dean.

But maybe all that was what brought Jess in from the bedroom.

Sam didn't know. He felt Dean scrambling up, and he panicked (shit no what did I Jess shit) and he should have scrambled up with him. Jess was moving in the next room and Sam had seconds, seconds.

He shouldn't have been lying, dazed, on the floor just--thrumming with the feeling of Dean's body against his again.

"Sam?" Jess called, confused and sharp.

"Hey, hi, I... M'Sam's brother. I uh--" Dean's voice was thick in just that way he used when they were setting up a hustle and Sam had rock-paper-scissored for the straight man.

Dean was hustling Sam's girlfriend. And Sam felt a rush of relief despite himself.

Sam scoffed and rose to his feet. "Dean. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for a beer!" Dean crowed, swaying a little on his feet.

"Haven't you already had enough of Jim, Jack and Jose for now?"

"S'Miller Time, Sammy! Got any?"

"No. What. The hell. Are you doing here?"

"...In the neighborhood."

"In the neighborhood, on a bender. Charming."

"Um... Sam? Can you... handle this or should I... put something on?"

"I got it, Jess. Just...."

"Dad's missing," Dean blurted, slurring the words a little, but he caught Sam's gaze and his eyes were clear and serious, would have been even to Jessica. The fear from moments before registered in Sam's mind again and something slotted into place.

"He's missing, Sammy."

"God," Jess breathed.

"Um. Jess... Could you...excuse us?"

"Do you... really want to take him down the stairs? How did he even get-- Did he come in the window?"

Sam's hands were on Dean's shoulders now, bracing him. "He's-- I've got him, Jess. Okay? I'll be back."

Dean quirked his lips at Sam as they set off down the stairs and he let his shoulder hit the wall of the stairwell, sending up muttered curses for Jessica's benefit.

On the second landing, he dropped the act.

"I mean it, Sam, Dad's missing." He looked at Sam with that same seriousness, and he waited.

"What kind of missing?"

"The hell do you think?"

"I think he's always missing, Dean."

"Not like this. Sammy. I wouldn't come if-- I've left you alone--"

Sam felt his pulse quicken again, but scoffed and looked down, tightened his shoulders like he was thinking hard.

They reached the car and the heat between them disippated into the darkness of the night.

But Sam had no illusions. Dean was here and scared and Sam would--Sam had to go.

"What was he hunting?"

Dean stepped into the space between them and put a hand on Sam's wrist.

Later, there would be be time for biting, claiming kisses to erase the years between them. Later, on the long, hard trail to find their father. But this was only the first one--the first time Dean kissed Sam.

Sam tasted Dean's gratitude on his tongue, felt the fear easing out of every line of his brother's body.

Dad was missing and he would go with Dean. He would get in the car again, and Sam knew--they both knew what that meant.

It should have been harder to do.


End file.
